Hamon Harmonious Havoc
by Mrotrax
Summary: A new Jojo, but bringing back all the basics! Witness the return of the Stone Mask and the Ripple, the rise of a new villain, all new stand users and two universes colliding. This is the Bizarre adventure that may very well bring the entire Jojo bloodline together in a crazy battle that spans across time and space. Read and Review, open to Stand suggestions!


Harmonious Havoc

Plot: A new Jojo, but bringing back all the basics! Witness the return of the Stone Mask and the Ripple, the rise of a new villain, all new stand users and two universes colliding. This is the Bizarre adventure that may very well bring the entire Jojo bloodline together in a crazy battle that spans across time and space.

" **Tied by the fate of their blood**

 **A fate of inescapable battle**

 **High spirits like that of a diamond**

 **Like a golden wind cutting through the sky**

 **Trapped in a sea of stone**

 **They continue towards the light**

 **The blessings already bestowed upon them**

 **Guided by the sparkling stars**

 **Towards the sky** **!"**

Opening: Sono Chi No Sadame (ENGLISH COVER by Jonathan Young)

 _JOJO! JOJO! JOJO!_

 _Brothers! Twin stars around the cross, saw the heavens in the night….!_

Jonathan and Dio look up at the sky, Jonanthan with a forelorn look and Dio with an angry and ambitious one. The Stone mask appears in front of them, falling as the scene changes.

 _Stir the surface of the dark and the surface of the light…!_

Kars and the Pillar men reach for the sky

 _And their ripples echo together as they're burning bright...!_

Jonathan and Joseph unleash Overdrives before the scene dissolves into the Stardust Crusaders, who follow Jotaro Kujo. Star Platnium manifests as Jotaro and Dio face off, the vampire exploding and the scene shifting into the map of Moriah Town.

 _And the sun will lead the way, for all of those who seek the path into glory!_

The screen splits to show Josuke, Giorno and Johnny, the silhouettes of their father behind them, marching forward with their respective crews following them

 _And the sacrifice ypu pay from all those who pursue…._

Joleyne, watching her father Jotaro die, summons Stone Free and lands a brutal blow on Enrico Pucci, who falls into an abyss that shifts into DIO's frowning face, which folds onto itself.

 _A way to rise above!_

We now see the newest Jojo: Joey Joestar. He is a tall and thin but fit young man in a school uniform with orange hair and frameless glasses.

 _JOJO!_

Joey slams a book shut as family portraits fall around him, with him giving a smirk conbeys feelings of pride and yet tiredness.

 _JOJO!_

Manga style images pop up of Joey fighting enemy Stand-Users, with a Stand appearing behind him: It's body is blue and green with plant-like arms and a face as black as night while surrounded by fire and having no nose.

 _JOJO!_

Joey finally turns around, revealing himself and the Sendo Club standing strong against a slew of familar foes; including dead Stand Users that are charging towards the city they call home

 _Throbbing hearts burn as if aflame!_

The Joestar clan suddenly appears and begins battling the onslaught of foes, llowing the club to race towards the apparent leaders: a woman in a Victorian style dress with an umbrella and a man in a black suit whose face is covered by a black dome of glass

 _The pulse which beats forth from their palms!_

The Cub races toward the apparent leaders; Elly Zepelli firing disks of glowing ice, Harvey

 _The courage which runs through their veins_

Joey and Irina Zepelli leap toward the leaders, with Irina kicking and chopping at the woman

 _With bravery embrace, the blood that holds their fate!_

Joey and the suit wearer face off, the ground rising as Joey summons his Stand, which begins flinging a barrage of punches infused with light.

 _SONO CHI NO SADAME!_

The Jojos all appear in their classic poses, Joey landing in front of them with a glowing fist and snarling Stand.

 _JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJO!_

As the song ends, a stone mask, Stand Arrow and Disk plummet into the earth, before zipping back and morphing into the Joestar birthmark…and then the Sendo club standing in front of their school alongside Joleyene Kujo.

 **Prologue**

15 years after passed since Erinco Pucci attempted to recreate the world in Dio Brando's image. By a miracle, he failed….supposedly.

And once again, the world is indifferent and ignorant of the danger it was saved from, thanks to the efforts of one family and their allies.

The Joestar clan has enjoyed 15 years of peace and normalcy, but if the previous generations have taught them, it will not last forever.

 **XX JOJO XX**

Venice, Italy.

The city partially submerged in water. It is frequently heralded as one of the most amazing, romantic and wondrous sights to be hold.

But it is not the half sunken city's history that exclusively brings us to this location. What brings us here and starts this tale is a meeting that will change the course of many lives before the day's end.

"Stay together and don't venture too far from the hotel." A middle-aged man sighs as a horde of teenagers burst into small groups to do their own things.

A class of American first year High School students was exploring the shopping district of Venice, sampling delicacies and taking selfies in front of famous landmarks. It was a bright and sunny day with a gentle breeze in the air. Calming music filled the air, as did the scent of food for sale.

This brings us to one boy, who sits on the foot of a fountain, reading a Rohan Kishibe book on his location. This is the hero of our tale, an apparently average boy who comes from a long line of heroes largely unknown to the world.

Skimming through the book's contents, the boy pulled a pen out of his back pen and jotted down some notes into a notebook right next to him, seemingly not caring for anything else around him.

Another boy, wearing a construction helmet, glancing through the windows of nearby shops while looking over his shoulder. Catching a glimpse of the boy, he paid him little mind, as he did with his other classmates.

For the latter, the helmet wearing boy was grateful.

Harvey Earh was a class punching bag; guys picked on him, girls laughed at him….the reason he wore the construction helmet was actually because of the relentless bullying he'd endured. He was enjoying window-shopping by himself, everyone being too busy to taunt him. This was a good day for him.

Finding an empty place on the fountain's edge, Harvey lay down and observed the clear blue sky just in time to see some birds fly by and catch the last few bits of a song a vendor was playing. Life was good for Harvey at this moment.

And so, ended the last 'normal' minute of his life.

"Polnareff! Come back here!"

A little girl, no older than four or so, chased after a turtle that was crawling away from her. The girl paid most others no mind, determined to catch the turtle in question. Said turtle made its way over to a nearby canal

"Got ya!"

The girl caught the turtle, only to slip on her shoe and fall over into the water. Instantly, those around who saw the scene began to panic. Harvey, despite his fear of water, being among them.

Meanwhile, the reader saw the scene unfolding and closed his book, letting out a groan.

"Geez, give me a break…"

He was suddenly leaping over the bridge the girl had fallen off, reaching desperately for her, ignoring the screams for help and to not do it.

Then Harvey saw it:

A green, plantlike yet muscular arm came from the leaping boy, whose body was suddenly surrounded by a bright light. The arm clenched its fingers into a fist and rose its fist, an unseen speaker roaring:

"ORA!"

A light suddenly burst, and the water cleared as if being hit with the impact of thousand punches. But the little girl was unharmed. The boy wrapped his arms around the little girl and lifted her as high as he could, just as the waters began to return to their place and swallow him up.

Water crashed into his face and entered his lungs, but he kept his hands above the water and kicked as much as he could. The weight of the child vanished as he found himself pulled out of the water. As he coughed out water from his lungs and gasped the tiled ground, he was hounded by hundreds of questions:

"Are you crazy?"

"You could've drowned!"

"Back away, give him room!"

"Give me a freaking break…." He groaned. "Save a kid and I still get lectured?"

Harvey simply stood at the scene, surprised that he alone seemed to see the third arm the boy had sprouted for a second.

"What is your name, kid?" Someone asked, once things had calmed down slightly.

"My name…" The hero said, gasping for air and wiping water from his face. "Is Joey Kujo-Narciso."

Joey was a little taller than an average student with a lean but fit build and red hair with greenish-yellow highlights. He wore a black jacket and jeans along with a white button up shirt and glasses that had no frame.

"Are the kid and turtle okay?" He asked as he found himself wrapped in a blanket.

The little girl suddenly entered his field of vision and nodded in acknoweldgement befpre wrapping him into a hug.

"Graci, Joey." She smiled. Her savior cringed slightly before patting her on the head, the tiniest hint of a smile crossing his face…

"OW!"

"Poleneraff!" The little girl chastised the turtle, whose beak was currently pressing onto the boy's finger. "Bad!"

As he suckled his finger, Joey glared back at the turtle, who did the same to him.

' _Suddenly, turtle soup sounds delicious…'_ He mused.

A car suddenly screeched to a halt, and made cleared a path for the occupant who leapt out of the passenger seat.

"Amelia!"

"Unca Giorno!" The little girl ran to a man with golden hair of moderate length tied back in a short, braided tail, with three distinctive swirls or tortellini shapes hanging over his forehead. He wore a blue suit with ladybugs in its design, and white shoes with a curved upward toe.

"Are you alright?" The girl's uncle asked after breaking their embrace and giving her a look over.

"Yes, unca." Amelia smiled, pointing to the drenched boy. "I was playing with Polneraff, started running and then I tripped and almost fell into the water. But that nice boy saved me!"

Her uncle let out a sigh of relief before turning back to his niece.

"Be more careful, please. If anything happened to you, your parents would never forgive me."

"But, unca, you're…" Amelia started, only for her uncle to give a gentle yet forceful glare. "Okay unca."

The man's face returned to a gentle smile before hardening again.

"And as for you, Polneraff…" The man growled at the turtle, which seemed to quake in fear. "I'll let Trish decide your punishment. You better hope Mista's shift extends."

 **XX JOJO XX**

 **At the same time in Paris, France**

"I don't know vhy, but I feel insulted and happy at the zhe same time…Oh vell."

He then returned to enjoying all the hoes and wine he could eat and drink.

 **XX JOJO XX**

He then walked over to the drenched boy and offered him a hand up.

"Thank you for saving her, Mr…?"

"Kujo-Narciso." Joey answered, taking the hand up. "Joey Kujo-Narciso. And you are…?"

"My name is Giorno Giovanna." The man said. "I am the owner of Passione, a local restaurant. And as thanks for saving my goddaughter, I would like to offer you and your entire class a meal at my establishment. On myself."

The crowd of teens heard this and instantly their eyes began to glow with anticipation.

 **XX JOJO XX**

The restaurant was packed that night as the class dressed in the best clothes they had packed with them.

"Joey Kujo-Narciso?" The waiter asked the young man in question.

"Yeah?"

"Don Giovanna and his party instructed me to escort you to his table. If you'd please follow me."

The other students looked at the boy that had gotten them this classy meal, their interests peaked.

"Aw geez, gimme a break." Joey groaned as people stared at him. "What? What're you all looking at? Go back to your antipastos and centuries old grape juice!"

After the other attendees did as he ordered, Joey briskly walked to catch up with the waiter.

"Joey." The blonde man from earlier smiled. "So glad you could join us. Please, have a seat."

Joey had a good look at the people who also sat at the table: three men and one woman.

The woman was very beautiful, with pink hair and a very curvy figure. He recognized her; Trish Una, the famous singer and actress.

"So, you're the brave boy who saved my daughter." She smiled, giving the young man a hug. Joey kept his hands at his sides as his face broke into a blush

"It's an honour to meet you, Miss. Una." Joey smiled weakly. "My father loves your CDs, and I, forgive me for fanboying, have seen every movie you've been in."

Trish smiled as she escourted Joey to the table, where she took her seat next to a man in blue with a unique hat that resembled a downwards pointing arrow.

"This is my husband, Mista." She explained. "Chief of police here in Venice."

Mista gave the boy a look-over, Joey not blinking. He then smiled and patted him on the back

"Thanks for saving my daughter."

"No problem." Joey waved it off before examining the other two men: One looked more like boy, and the other wore white and had a hairstyle akin to a pharaoh.

"I am Don Gionoro's parter, Bruno Bucciarati." The pharaoh hair styled man smiled, shaking Joey's hand.

"And I'm Narancia Ghirga." The boyish looking man explained, just as a spread of appetizers came to the table.

"Pleased to meet you." Joey bowed slightly. "Thank you for all of this."

"The least we could do." Trish waved off Joey's words, just as the Don of the group, who sat next to Joey, served him some antipasta and offerd him some wine

"I'm underage." Joey declined politely, already hearing his grandfather and mother berating him on not taking up such an offer.

"Joey?" Girono asked. "I do not mean to pry, but….You wouldn't happen to have a star-shaped birthmark on the nape of your neck, would you?"

Joey stopped mid-chew and looked up at his host. He swallowed his pasta and cleaned his napkin before unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt and pulling the hem down. There, on the nape of his neck, was a five point star symbol.

"Ah…" Giorno mused. "I thought as much."

"….Don?" Joey asked, unease taking over his being. "Why would you ask…?"

"Because, Joey." Girono explained, following in his guest's example. "I too have a star."

Joey's eyes widened in shock: His host did indeed have the same birthmark as his. But how was this possible? He'd never seen him at the family reunions! Or in any photos…And yes, every family has that relative 'you're not supposed to mention, but given Joey's family….

"You have questions, I see."

"We all do!" Mista shouted in shock at seeing the boy who'd saved his daughter having the same birthmark as his close friend.

"Do you know this man?" Girono asked, fishing through his wallet and handing the teenager a photo.

Joey took a look at the man in the photo: Golden blonde locks of hair and alabaster skin, the board shouldered body of an apex bodybuilder or Olympian clear as day. Even in the picture, the man gave off the sensuality Joey usually didn't expect in men….One of pride, confidence and utter lack of care for anything beyond themselves.

"He kind of looks familiar, but…." Joey confessed.

"That is my father; Dio Brando."

The name struck a chord with Joey, but memory failed in completely recognizing the source. The Don smiled weakly and took back the picture after Joey handed it back to him.

"Well, enough mysteries for now." Giorno said. "I called you over to introduce my friends to the boy who saved their daughter, not interrogate a possible family member."

"Joey, why don't we talk about something else?" Trish suggested. "What do you like to do? What is your family like?"

"Well, I like to read and write, mostly poetry and the occasional short story. As for family, well…."

He paused, choosing his words carefully.

"My father is a crossdressing fashion designer, my mom's kind of a mercenary security guard." Joey explained.

"…I see." Girono said. "Hopefully I'll be able to read some of your works at some point. Quite the interesting family."

Joey smiled weakly.

"You don't know the half of it."

"Well then, inform me." The Don asked. "Second course is coming soon and we've nothing but time."

Joey's form, which had been tense from the reveal, didn't lessen at all.

"Joey." Girono cut the boy out of his thoughts. "I know that Dons do not have the best reputations, but I assure you I am not like what you've been exposed to. My mob protects the people of Italy, not exploit them. And for saving my niece, I now owe you a considerable debt. One that will not be repaid over a simple meal. But for me to honour this deal to the best of my abilities, I need to know something about you.

Joey realized this was true, but was still on edge.

"You won't believe half of the bizaare stories I've heard…." He promised.

"Try us." Mista smiled. "You'll be surprised."

With a sigh, Joey did as he had been asked.

"Well, there was this time my grandpa sang his own version of 'Fireflies….'"

 **XX JOJO XX**

Unknown to Joey, someone from his class had seen and heard the whole thing. Excusing themselves from their table, they made their way to the bathroom and pulled out a phone.

"You're sure?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yep. He doesn't seem fully aware of it, but it's there. No doubt about it." They replied. "Shall I?"

"Keep an eye on him until classes start up again, but make sure he doesn't see you. He could prove useful in the long run. I'll have Rico do a background check on him."

"Understood, see you back at the home in a few days."

The caller than returned to their table and spent the rest of the night acting as if nothing had happened.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the world, the person who had received the call chuckled.

"Joey Kujo-Narciso." The speaker on the end mused as they placed some scissors and thread to the side. "To think another Ripple user existed under our noses."

To be continued…

 **Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

 **This is my first Jojo fanfic, as you can probably guess. I am happy to take OC characters/ Stands and incorporate them into the story, with their creators receiving full credit and help in determining their actions within the story. I am also more than happy for anyone to co-write this story with me.**

 **In fact, kind of hoping for that second one to happen.**

 **To clear up any confusion that may arise when characters who are dead in canon may show up in story; this fic takes place in the alternate universe shown in the Eyes of Heaven videogame. Details of how events changed will come up as the story develops.**

 **There are four major arcs to this fic, with some predetermined events and characters, but being open to suggestions.**

 **Family Reunion Arc**

 **The Sendo Club Saga**

 **Rise of the Vampire Arc**

 **Joestars Unite Arc**

 **For reference, here are the character's ages:**

 **Giorno age 46**

 **Jotaro ge 61 (next chapter)**

 **Josuke age 48 (next chapter)**

 **Shizuka age 32 (next chapter)**

 **Joylene age 38**

 **Narcissco age 43**

 **Joey age 15**

 **Have a good day and stay safe**


End file.
